<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dining Under Duress by CheekyTorah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565427">Dining Under Duress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah'>CheekyTorah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Daddy Dom Neville Longbottom, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Neville, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Drarryville, Established Drarryville, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, HP Triad!Fest, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Love, Lucius is still a prejudiced twat, M/M, Multi, Narcissa still thinks mother knows best, Other, Poly triad, Polyamory, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Rimming, Smut, Soft Harry Potter, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Triad - Freeform, ass worship, both are tolerable though in small quantities, men in lingerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dining under duress was a theme in their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Triad!Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dining Under Duress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts">NachoDiablo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #65 - CLAIMED FOR WRITING<br/>Prompter: NachoDiablo <br/>Pairing: Any<br/>Rating: Maximum - Teen<br/>Prompt: Hosting their first dinner as a family<br/>Likes: any rating<br/>Dislikes: No major archive warnings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco pulled at Neville’s robes, smoothed his own waistcoat and attempted to flatten Harry’s hair for the seventh time that evening. He felt that tight ball of tension in his gut, and the roll of nausea that always accompanied a visit from his parents. Always. Except for the major contributing factor, it was the first time they would walk into </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>home, into </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> lives, and meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to wonder about why that caused him so much anguish. He knew very well that Lucius Malfoy hated Harry, that his mother didn’t quite get the whole Gay Thing</span>
  <span>TM</span>
  <span>, and his father was disgusted by it. Narcissa though, was content if he was happy, and she could usually keep her husband in line. For the most part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat and paced the sitting room again. There was so much that could go wrong. His father could spout his prejudiced blood purist ideals at the table, and Harry might have the urge to hex him mute. His mother could question them about their gay aesthetic, in an attempt to be understanding and conversational but instead be condescending and insulting. Draco growled in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, you need to relax,” Neville said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rested a hand on Draco’s shoulder and lightly, but firmly, pushed him into the chair by the Floo. Draco took a deep, steadying breath, looked up at Neville and gave him a half-hearted, tight smile. Harry perched on the ottoman in front of him and laced their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be great,” Harry tried to sound sure, but his smile faltered. “For you, we will do what we can to bite our tongues.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not necessary for you to—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, it’s best to let your father have his rant and let your mother deal with him,” Neville grinned playfully. “It’s Harry with the history of fighting him. If Harry can try to keep his cool, then I don’t see why I cannot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the years prior to Neville stumbling into their bed and eventually their hearts, Draco and Harry had been to all of four family dinners at Malfoy Manor. Their tentative relationship had been rocky at best, but they had lasted seven years previous to Neville, though they refused to live together in fear of that being the metaphorical straw. When Harry and Draco had started working at Hogwarts two years ago, they had their first horrible row, and Neville was the thing that brought them back together. Eventually, Neville had become close with each of them, giving their strained relationship and hot-headed personalities a little bit of a cooling place. Neville knew how to calm Draco; how to help him see reason and peace within himself. Likewise, Neville was also able to pull Harry out of the darkness that even Draco, with years of trying, couldn’t quite seem to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After months of sexual tension, and a night of horrible drinking, they fell into bed together— literally. Draco had awoken the next morning with a horrible hangover and Neville asleep between him and Harry. They hadn’t actually had sex the night before, just some heavy flirting, and obvious appraisal of each others bodies, but in a post-drinking haze the three found themselves fumbling for release together. As get-togethers went, it was not exactly one to tell the kids; if they ever had any. Another topic of strain for his parents. They wanted, of course, an heir for the Malfoy name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a few hours, and then we won’t have to see them till Christmas,” Draco reassured them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed to Christmas at the Burrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned to Harry and pushed his fingers into the wild curls. Merlin, he loved that hair, even if he insisted he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christmas day with the Weasleys, Andromeda, Edward and Augusta, but Christmas Eve with mine. Don’t worry, I’ll feign illness and get us out before my mother insists we spend the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco heard the clock as it began to chime, one… two… three… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They will be here momentarily,” he said quickly, stood up and straightened his clothing once again. Four… Five… Six.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better make this up to us later,” Neville whispered as Narcissa and Lucius stepped out of the roaring green flames and entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother,” Draco crooned, stepping up to Narcissa and placing a dry kiss to her perfect bone structure. He held his hand out to his father and they shook and exchanged a polite nod. “Father. I hope you have been well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful, my dragonfly,” Narcissa said slowly and hooked her arm through her husbands. “Your father has added to my gallery collection with a beautiful bust of my mother, and I have worked in the gardens a lot this summer. It has been wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you know how your mother enjoys spending hours puttering around in that horrible greenhouse, doing the work of house-elves, when she should be acting as caretaker. They have never looked better though, I must say,” he added hastily after getting a side-eye from his wife. Then Lucius looked around and grimaced. “What a...quaint house…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed, closing his eyes and praying to Merlin and Morgana for strength. Suddenly, four house-elves, a floating roast, pies and other food appeared beside Narcissa and she nodded them towards the dining area. Draco didn’t meet anyone's eyes. Harry hated house-elves being treated like that, but Draco could hardly expect his parents to change completely. His parents immediately followed and left the three hosts whispering together by the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll make it up to you, darling,” Draco drawled, squeezing Neville’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Draco, you really owe us one,'' Harry murmured as they all shuffled towards the immaculately set table, with all the extra forks and spoons that proper etiquette called for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wear that thing you like,” Draco whispered to Neville, “and do that thing you like” he looked pointedly at Harry.  “I think that more than makes up for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Neville said sternly, and slipped into the room ahead of Draco and Harry, sitting at the head of the table and folding his hands in his lap. Draco could have swooned, he loved it when Neville was austere with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll really do the thing?” Harry said against Draco’s ear, his breath ghosting over his skin. Draco shivered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded and watched Harry’s eyes light up. Fuck, he loved his boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You be good, my love,” Narcissa pressed her mouth to Draco’s forehead and slipped into the Floo and disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank, Merlin that's over,” Harry sighed, falling into a nearby chair. “I wasn’t sure I could keep a straight face when your father began his rant about the ‘muggle toe stockings’. I think he was trying in his weird way to connect with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did he even learn about muggle fads?” Neville wondered aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be,” Draco chuckled. “Though, I did think you and mother were going to have it out over the water requirements of that cactus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just any cactus, Draco!” Neville said in exasperation and shook his head.  “Honestly. The Aporocactus flagelliformis needs very specific care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even get him started again,” Harry grinned. “He’ll lecture you all night, and I believe we have payment due.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Harry has a point. Hop to it, Draco! Get those knickers on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco flashed a grin at them both before he sauntered into the bedroom. He felt the anticipation crawl over his skin and shivered with delight. He loved to dress up, wearing one of his now vast collections of knickers made him feel confident and sexy. The feeling of both masculinity and femininity that overwhelmed him as he donned lace or silk, sometimes both, was insurmountable. He liked to dress up for them too, preening over every compliment and leer, but he mostly did it for himself. It was especially cathartic after a stressful dinner with her parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was certain that their subjugation and demand of payment for their hardships in tonight's events were only to help further calm him down. He couldn’t have asked for better partners in life and love. Partners who knew him, knew what he needed, wanted, craved, sometimes even more than he could recognize in himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled off his suit jacket and waistcoat, green with silver pinstripes to bring out the silver specs in his eyes. He heard the door creak open and glanced over. Neville leaned casually against the door frame, as Harry walked in towards him. Harry crowded in from behind Draco, covering his hands with his own and deftly undoing the buttons. His trousers were opened and stripped from him before he could say a word, and then Harry was attacking the garters holding both his shirt tails down and his socks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and your bloody garters,” Harry muttered as he flung the elastic into the wardrobe, narrowly missing the basket at the base where Draco liked to keep them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Utter brute,” Draco complained, flicking his wrist and wandlessly floating them to their correct place. “Everything has a place, Potter. You’d do well to remember that, especially when you are at work attempting to find a file in that chaos you call a desk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Less talking, more panties brats,” Neville snapped from the doorway, as he still watched over them with a stern look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to what Daddy says,” Harry teased. “Don’t want a spanking, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I do,” Draco muttered under his breath, but continued to remove his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood starkers in the room, looking through the collection of corsets and matching knickers, deciding which colour he felt like wearing, which fabric he wanted against his skin, caressing every curve and point of his body as he moved and twitched under his lovers' ministrations. He knew Neville’s favourite was the lace, the textured and smooth feel of the fabric against his cock when he rubbed it over Draco’s arse, but Harry’s was the silk. Silk because he liked to ruin it; mouthing over Draco’s erection through the delicate fabric and making Draco come without even pulling him free. He suspected it was because he enjoyed taking Draco shopping for more, shocking the female population by taking Draco out to buy lingerie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco liked the combination of the two, his favourite pair had a lace back side, and silk front. They came down almost like tiny shorts, letting just the bottom of his arse cheeks out at the hem, creating a lovely aesthetic of sexy curve and porcelain skin against the black fabric. They had a matching corset that was covered in more black lace over the black fabric and came to a stop just under his pecs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled them from the wardrobe and ran his fingers over the fabric. Harry took the set from his hands, breath ghosting over his neck. Harry knelt to the ground and, one foot at a time, pulled the garment up his trembling body and smoothed it over his semi-hard cock and twitchy arse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry then wrapped the corset around Draco’s abdomen, positioning it perfectly, and pulling the ribbons through each grommet. He shivered every time Harry’s fingers brushed against his skin as Harry pulled and tightened the corset to fit snugly against his stomach.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco glanced up, eyes locked with Neville’s steady gaze. His mouth twitched slightly, eyes never leaving Draco’s as he started forward, stood directly in front of Draco and rested his hands on Draco’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry finished, Neville twirled Draco around, and shoved him from behind. He stumbled forward a touch, feeling a warm palm slap down against his thigh, his cock jerking in response. He dropped onto his knees on the bed, arse angled up in the air, face pushed down into the mattress when Harry slipped in front of him, naked and ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe Harry too, love,” Neville said in a deep voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco licked his lips, looking up at Harry with the most sultry look he could muster up. He felt a tingle of anticipation in his skin, goose flesh popping up over his bare arms and thighs as he inched forward, grazing his lips up the inside of Harry’s hard-muscled thighs. He flicked his tongue along the fine outline of where his Quadriceps dipped down to meet his femoris biceps. Harry moaned and his legs twitched as Draco slowly parted them and continued to slowly lick up his leg, switching to the other every so often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck—please, Draco,” Harry groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smirked, watched Harry through hooded eyelashes as he threw his arm over his eyes and kissed the apex between Harry’s ass and thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MMMMMM,” Harry moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's right, pet,” Neville rubbed down the centre of Dracos back, along the ties of the corset down to his lace-covered bottom before giving him a playful smack across each cheek. “Tease him, you know how much he loves that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco licked Harry’s balls before popping them into his mouth one at a time, while Harry gasped above him. Draco lapped up the precome that had dribbled out of Harry’s slit and moaned from the taste of him. Soon he licked a teasing circle around Harry’s entrance, poking teasing little jabs at the hole that had him twitching with need. Draco licked, sucked, and kissed at Harry’s hole till he was writhing around the bed like a man possessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco flipped Harry onto his hands and knees and continued his work. Harry clutched the intricate frame of the bed and arched his body calling out Draco’s name in a high pitched whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to….” Harry shuddered and gasped for breath. “Fuck, Draco, I.... can’t… I’m so… close…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco stop,” Neville commanded. “He doesn’t get to come yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking….Bastard…” Harry practically growled and sunk into a heap in the bed, rutting against the mattress a bit till Neville smacked his arse and he laughed with a tired smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked over his own shoulder and saw Neville had already slipped out of his clothes and folded them on the chair. Draco smiled softly at that. Even in the heat of the moment, Neville was so considerate of Draco’s needs and quirks. He was a kind, loving but stern Daddy. Draco wanted to give him the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered as Neville climbed up onto the mattress and kissed his shoulder. “Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned, and Neville cupped Draco’s chin and kissed him deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Pet,” Neville crooned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Harry mumbled. “I’d love you more if you ate my ass some more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both chuckled at Harry’s half exhausted plea, and Neville nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to fuck you while you do that,” Neville pulled on the elastic of the knickers and snapped them against Draco’s pale hips. “While you wear these.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Draco moaned. “I thought it was only Harry who enjoyed ruining my things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville pulled the fabric to the side, exposing Draco’s entrance as Draco’s mouth dipped back down to caress and love at Harry’s. He moaned against Harry as Neville dipped slick fingers inside and worked him slowly open, teasing and loosening him for Neville’s long, hard cock. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So good,” Draco groaned against Harry’s hole before pushing his tongue inside, working Harry open. He muttered a lubrication spell and mouthed over Harry’s sack and cock as he slipped two fingers in and out of Harry’s loosened hole, curling and massaging Harry’s prostate with firm strokes.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Draco swallowed around Harry’s head and licked at the slit before pushing Harry’s prick to the back of his throat. Harry practically screamed, the simultaneous penetration and oral sensations taking over him. Draco smirked up at Harry; his thick cock throbbing and twitching, aching for release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me Harry,” Neville groaned and then thrust himself deep inside Draco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco almost choked on Harry’s cock and had to take a ragged breath in his nose and slow down his sucking and bobbing. He groaned as Neville hit his own prostate and the vibrations caused Harry to thrust three times deep into Draco’s mouth and then he was coming, hot and heavy down Draco’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Neville fucked Draco, he licked Harry clean and dug his fingers into the sheets holding on as long as he could, knowing Neville didn’t want him to come till he was allowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy,” Draco sobbed. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, Pet,” Neville said softly, running his fingers through Draco’s hair as Draco came with a shout, all over the sheets. Neville pulled out seconds later and released all over Draco’s arse, spreading the mess over the fabric like he was painting a picture with his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Draco panted and fell over top of a lazily smiling Harry, relaxed and sated from his own orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Neville had cleaned them all up and vanished the ruined knickers, he collapsed beside Draco and pulled him into his arms. He smoothed Draco’s sweaty and mussed hair and kissed his temple as Harry snuggled into his other side and draped his arm over Draco’s middle to link his fingers with Neville’s free hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay like that for a long time, no words needed. They loved one another. Even if they had to endure Draco’s parents, Augusta’s temper or the Weasley’s shenanigans; dining under duress was a theme in their lives, but it was all worth it as long as they had each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>